


Silence

by thatanimefan



Category: Creepy Pasta - Fandom
Genre: A creepy pasta I made up, I can’t really write scary stuff, but i tried
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-13 03:47:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16885065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatanimefan/pseuds/thatanimefan
Summary: Hi, my name is…. you know what? You don’t need to know my name. This story isn’t even about me. It’s about my friend, Annabel Jackson. But I just called her Anny. This is how she got the name Silent.





	Silence

Hi, my name is…. you know what? You don’t need to know my name. This story isn’t even about me. It’s about my friend, Annabel Jackson. But I just called her Anny. This is how she got the name Silent.

Anny was kind hearted, gentle, smart, and shy. She was my best friend. And a good one. Even though she barely talked to other people at school she loved to go on adventures. She loved the woods. She loved climbing trees. She loved looking for animals.

It was colder that day we went out. Anny was wearing a red coat that reached her knees, her favorite ripped jeans, and black combat boots. We were running through the woods like little kids again. We climbed trees like always. Nothing was out of the ordinary.

“Um, ~~Jany~~?” “Yes Anny?” “Do you ever wish that you can stay in the woods?” “What? No. My family is in town.” “I sometimes wish I could live here. It’s so quiet and peaceful.”

At this point the sun was going down.

“I think we should leave.” “...... Okay.”

When we reached my house I looked back to Anny. “Are you sure I shouldn’t walk you home? I can bring the dog with.” “It’s okay. I’ll be fine.”

I now wish that I went with her. Maybe if I did she wouldn’t be like this. She wouldn’t be known as silent. But I can’t take back what has already happened.

I went to sleep without a second thought that night.

As I walked to school I was surprised that I didn’t see Anny. I was even more surprised when she wasn’t there for advisory. But then I noticed that Jessy and Katie weren’t there either.

Jessy and Katie were Anny’s main tormentors. They picked on Anny because they knew that she wouldn’t tell anyone.

After school I decided to stop by Anny’s house. When I rang the doorbell it was Mrs. Jackson that answered. “Hello ~~Jany~~.” “Hello Mrs. Jackson. I was wondering where Anny is.” “I thought that she was with you.” My eyes went wide. She wasn’t here! Then where was she?

I ran to the edge of town. I ignore the pain in my legs and the burning on my chest. I had to get to the woods. I had to see if she was there. She had to be.

I ran throughout the woods screaming her name.

“ANNY! ANNY WHERE ARE YOU?!”

I never got a reply.

I ran to the edge of the woods when I started to smell something. It was discussing. It smelled toxic. I was walking around still. But the smell got worse. I tripped on a branch… of course. When I looked up I saw something I can never forget.

It was Jessy and Katie hanging from the branches. There mouths were sewn shut. There stomach cut open. And their guts spilled out.

I got up and ran I tried running out of the woods when I saw her.

“Anny!” I called out. As I got closer I saw that her mouth was also sewn shut. “Anny! What did they do to you?” I asked over and over again.

She just cupped my face with her hands and whispered: “Go. And don’t come back.” I listened to her. I turned the other way and ran. I ran out of the woods and to the towns police station.

I told them everything.

 

But now it is my turn to warn you.

 

Beware of the girl with the jackets soaked in blood. Beware of the girl with long black hair that falls over her shoulders like a waterfall of tar. Beware of the girl with her mouth sewn shut.

**Author's Note:**

> Lol that’s it


End file.
